C'est pas à vous d'le dire !
by missCN
Summary: Tous les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal interviwé par Skeeter dans la très célèbre emission "c'est pas vous d'le dire!"... Un grand n'importe quoi, donc.....
1. Quirell : Celui Qui Ne Servait A Rien

Rita Skeeter : Bonjour!! Bienvenue, cher spectateurs et téléspectateurs à notre toute nouvelle émission « c'est pas à vous d'le dire! ».

° Jingle débile, applaudissements des spectateurs°

Rita Skeeter : Aujourd'hui, nous recevrons tous les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du mal, sauf le dernier parce que ....heu....disons qu'inviter un Mangemort sur le plateau, ça le fait moyen....Bref....accueillons notre premier invité....le professeur Quirell !!

° Re Jingle débile, applaudissements modérés des spectateurs.°

Quirell : M...M....me...mer....mer....merc...i...i...

Skeeter : Professeur, vous savez, nous connaissons tous votre histoire...il est inutile de continuer à faire semblant de bégayer...ça va tous nous faire chier et on va vous virer du plateau....

Quirell : Pardon. Merci de m'avoir invité, bien que je sois aussi un Mangemort....

Skeeter : Oui mais vous nous faisiez pitié, en fait....bref....professeur, comment et pourquoi êtes vous devenu prof de DCFM ?

Quirell : En faisant de la lèche à Dumby et pour mieux me faire voir de Potter.

Skeeter :Ok, autre question. Comment et pourquoi êtes vous devenu mi homme, mi ...heu....Vous Savez Qui?

Quirell °rêveusement° : J'étais partit en voyage en Albanie...je me suis fait attaqué par un vampire, et au moment ou j'allais me faire bouffer, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé....tel un héros.....il m'a dit qu'il me protégerais si j'acceptais de ne faire qu'un avec lui....

Skeeter : Et vous avez accepté?!

Quirell : Ben en même temps, c'était ça ou me faire bouffer par une chauve souris géante....°Remarque le regard interrogateur de Skeeter° ....Je parle du vampire....

Skeeter : Ha...pardon...je croyais que vous parliez du professeur Rogue. Hahahaha.

°Un panneau « riez » apparu, et le public se mit à rire.°

Skeeter : Hm...Sinon....je suppose que vous deviez avoir des préférences, question élèves?

Quirell : Aucune...j'enseignais dans le seul but de tuer Potter....évidement, je n'aimais pas Potter. Ni ses amis, d'ailleurs...J'espère que mon Maître aura sa peau.

Skeeter : En fait Harry a réussi à tuer Voldy avec un expelliarmus....

Quirell : Q....Q....Quoi?

Skeeter : Professeur, vous recommencez à bégayer!

Quirell : Mais comment c'est possible?

Skeeter : Vous, vous n'avez pas lu le dernier livre!

Quirell : Ben non, vu que je suis mort....

Skeeter : c'est pas une raison! Dumby aussi il est mort et il a quand même lu le dernier tome! En parlant de professeurs....vous aviez des affinités avec les autres?

Quirell : Oui, je dois dire que j'étais assez aimé des autres enseignants....Surtout d' Albus....Hihihi! Quel pigeon!! Il n'y a vu que du feu!! En fait.....il n'y a que Rogue qui ne m'aimait pas....le seul qui avait vu clair dans mon jeu....mais comme personne ne l'aimais, les gens avaient plus confiance en moi qu'en lui....hihihihi!!!

Skeeter : Passons à quelque chose de plus personnel.... êtes vous amoureux?

Quirell : Mon corps et mon âme n'appartiennent qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Public : Houuuuuuuu !

Skeeter : Une préférence pour un sortilège ou une créature?

Quirell : Mon sortilège préféré est bien sur le Avada...très sympa, je trouve....et sinon, je dois dire que les licornes sont très utiles quand on veut rallonger son espérance de vie....

Skeeter °un peu apeurée° : Biiiien.... Merci, professeur....un mot pour notre prochain invité?

Quirell : Qui que vous soyez (je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas lu les autres livres, je ne sais donc pas qui me remplace), MEFIEZ VOUS DE POTTER !! Si vous deviez perdre la mémoire, c'est la seule chose dont vous devez vous souvenir....quoique je ne vois pas pourquoi vous perdriez la mémoire....

Skeeter : Ha ouais....Quand vous dites que vous avez pas lu les autres livres, vous avez _vraiment_ pas lu les autres livres....

Quirell °Honteux° : Heu...bah...heu...n...non....

Skeeter : VOUS RECOMMENCEZ !!

Quirell : Pardon....je m'en vais....

°Il se lève en s'en va sous les applaudissements toujours modérés des spectateurs.°

Skeeter : Bien!! Et maintenant, mesdemoiselles, si vous êtes célibataires, ouvrez bien vos yeux, et si vous ne l'êtes pas, bah....c'est le moment de larguer votre copain!! parce que le prochain invité va faire monter la température !!


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart : le niais

**Tout d'abord, merci aux Review ^^ !!**

**à Severus Rogue : Pour être franche, Sev' est ...mon personnage préféré....lol mais qui aime bien châtie bien !^^ Et il sera évidement interviewé à la fin....(le mangemort dont je parlais est celui du dernier livre...je sais même plus son nom...* honteuse * )**

**à lyosha : Pour l'instant je vais déjà finir les profs de DCFM, je verrais après... ^^ mais pourquoi pas....**

**Bref, Merci pour vos encouragements !! * grand sourire * **

**Assez blablaté... place à la suite !!**

Rita Skeeter : Notre prochain invité est une célébrité dans son genre. Ordre de Merlin, troisème classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de _sorcière hebdo._... Bref, vous l'aurez reconnu, faite un accueil chaleureux à Gilderoy Lockhart !!

° Jingle débile °

Spectatrices : HIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! GIGI ON T'AIIIIIIIIIME !!

Spectateurs : BOOOOOOOUUUUUUH !!!

Lockhart va s'asseoir en face de Skeeter, son éternel sourire crétin aux lèvres.

°Clin d'oeil de Lockhart, rougissement de Skeeter °

Skeeter :Hm... Bien, professeur Lockhart...

Lockhart : Qui?

Skeeter : ...Vous...

Lockhart : Ha oui....°sourire charmeur ° ...Moi!

Skeeter : Vous êtes l'un des seuls professeurs de DCFM à ne pas être mort....vous sentez vous chanceux par rapport aux autres?

Lockhart : .... ......Oui, je suis trèèèèès chanceux d'avoir un physique pareil....je suis en effet le seul professeur de DCFM qui ne soit pas laid....°rire niais °

Skeeter : ....Oui, je suppose...mais ce n'étais pas la question.....

Lockhart (surpris): ....Vraiment? ....Quelle était la question?

Skeeter : Peu importe.... revenons aux questions plus classiques.....Professeur Lockhart....

Lockhart : Qui?

Skeeter : Vous!

Lockhart : Ha oui....°sourire charmeur°...Moi!

Skeeter : Comment et pourquoi êtes vous devenu professeur de DCFM ?

Lockhart : ...... ..... ..... ......Je suis le professeur Lockhart....Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal, et....

Skeeter (perdant patience) : Cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur, bla bla bla.....On le sait déjà, ça! Je veux du scoop, moi!! Alors REPONDEZ A MES QUESTIONS!!!

Lockhart (se rapprochant de Skeeter) : Vous êtes ravissante quand vous êtes en colère....

Skeeter (se calmant instantanément) : Huhuhu! Flatteur....vous savez vous faire pardonner....huhuhu...! Hm...alors, voulez vous bien répondre à ma question, s'il vous plaît?

Lockhart : Et bien c'est simple...Dembledore voulait le meilleur professeur de DCFM, il m'a donc choisi, parce que ....°soupir° ...Je suis le meilleur!

Skeeter : Mais n'est-il pas dit dans le livre qu'on vous a choisit car vous étiez le seul assez stupide pour accepter ce poste?

Lockhart (regardant ailleurs) : ..... ....

Skeeter : Professeur, c'est à vous que je parle!

Lockhart : ....A qui?

Skeeter : A VOUS!

Lockhart : Ha oui.....°sourire charmeur°....Moi!

Skeeter (légèrement agacée) : BIEN...Aviez vous des préférences parmi vos élèves?

Lockhart : Et bien....je ne me souviens pas très bien de mes élèves...ça remonte à si longtemps...

Skeeter : ça remonte à 6 ans à peine.

Lockhart : Vraiment? ...Je veux dire...Oui, je le savais, hahaha! C'était pour voir si vous suiviez....

°Panneau « riez » apparaît. Aucun spectateur ne rit°

Lockhart : Hm. Bref. Je crois me souvenir d'un élève que j'appréciais tout particulièrement....Un brun avec des lunettes et des yeux verts....heu....c'était quoi son nom, déjà? Larry Bodder?..Henri Pouter....heu....

Skeeter : Harry Potter.

Lockhart : Ha oui! C'est ça....ce n'est pas un nom très facile à retenir...

Skeeter : Non, c'est juste le nom le plus célèbre du monde de la magie....

Lockhart : Vraiment? Je croyais que c'était....°sourire charmeur°...Moi!

Skeeter (changeant de sujet) : Et aviez vous des préférences dans le corps enseignant?

Lockhart : ...Le ?

Skeeter (séparant bien chaque syllabe) : Le corps enseignant .

Lockart : Et bien, je dois dire que c'était moi qui avait le plus beau corps...remarquez, entre Hagrid, Flitwick et....°sourire charmeur° Moi, je n'avais pas trop de mal.....

Skeeter (au bord de la dépression) : Je parlais des autres professeurs!! Aviez vous des préférences?

Lockhart : Haaaa....Je...c'est à dire que comme tout le monde m'adorait, je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde....sauf peut-être avec Hagrid....un homme si peu soigneux...si peu...._coiffé_....°expression de dégoût° ....Je ne lui demande pas de passer sa vie dans la salle de bain, mais quand même!! S'accorder au moins 1h et demie devant sa glace, c'est le strict minimum!! Moi, par exemple, je ne passe jamais moins de 2h dans la salle de bain....

Skeeter : Surtout quand on sait qu'un sorcier homme passe en moyenne 5 min dans la salle de bain....passons...Je vais maintenant vous poser la question que toutes les filles se posent : °elle se rapproche de Gilderoy° Avez vous une petite amie?

Lockhart (avec un air mystérieux) : Sachez que rien n'est « petit » chez moi....

Public : Hoooouuuuuuu !!!

Skeeter (glouusant): Professeur! Est-ce que par hasard, vous parleriez de votre..... « baguette magique » ?

Lockhart (ne comprenant pas l'allusion) : ....Heu...oui, entre autre....

Public: HOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Skeeter : Et bien....ÇA c'est du scoop!! ...Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.....je vais la reformuler...heu....avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie....êtes vous amoureux?

Lockhart : Bien sûr!

Skeeter (déçue) : Ha...de qui?

Lockhart (comme si c'était une évidence) :bah...°sourire charmeur° ....de Moi!

Skeeter :....personne d'autre?

Lockhart (rougissant) : Heu...si...je dois dire que je ne suis pas insensible aux charmes ....(à vois basse) duprofesseurrogue.

Skeeter(sentant le scoop) : ...Qui?

Lockhart : ....Du professeur ....Rogue....

LONNNNG SILENCE DANS LA SALLE.

Spectatrices : Non....c'est pas possible....pas lui.....

Spectateurs : Ouais!! J'en étais sûr! J'te l'avais dit!

Lockhart : ....Quoi? Après tout, lui aussi avait un faible pour moi! Page 309, chapitre16 de "La chambre des secrets", il dit que je suis "l'homme idéal" !!

Nouveau silence dans la salle (tout le monde sait très bien que Rogue est connu pour ces sarcasmes.....tout le monde à part Gigi, à l'évidence...T_T')

Skeeter : .... ...... .....Biiiiiien.....heu.....merci pour cette interview, Gilderoy....

Lockhart : Qui?

Skeeter : VOUS!

Lockhart : Ha oui....°sourire charmeur°....Moi. Mais je croyais que je m'appellais Lockhart?

Skeeter : (invitant Lockhart à quitter le plateau) Oui, heu....un dernier mot pour le prochain professeur de DCFM?

Lockhart : Oui! Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs.....si vous voulez mon avis, il a très mauvaise mine....j'ai lu quelque part que les rayons de la pleine lune étaient très bons pour la peau...Il devrait essayer!

Skeeter : Oui, c'est ça, on lui dira....au revoir, Gilderoy.

Lockart : Qui?

Skeeter + Public +Lecteurs : VOUS, CRETIN !!!

Lockhart : Ha oui...°sourire charmeur° Moi, crétin! Au revoir!

Il quitte le plateau en minaudant, sous les regards exaspérés des garçons et déçus des filles.

Skeeter : Maintenant, passons à quelque chose de plus sérieux, je vous prierais de garder votre calme, car le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le prochain invité a du mordant !


	3. Rémus Lupin : le plus compétant

**Merci pour les review!!! Je dois vous avouer que faire paraître Gilderoy Lockhart encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'est déjà était un vrai défi...XD**

**A Maryann : Merci pour « Amycus Carrow », je l'avais complètement zappé....et en ce qui concerne la référence dans la chambre des secrets, c'est parce que lorsque j'écris un chapitre sur un personnage, je suis obligée de relire quelques unes de ces répliques cultes !^^Donc j'ai relu la plupart des répliques de Gilderoy avant de faire le chapitre....voilou !^^**

Skeeter : Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le prochain invité est le loup garou le plus populaire auprès des jeunes, et, en plus d'être un Maraudeur, il est intelligent !! Je vous demanderais de faire un triomphe au professeur REMUS LUPIIIIIIIN !!!!

°Re-jingle crétin, tonerre d'applaudissement de la part des spectateurs°

Lupin s'assoit en face de Skeeter.

Skeeter : Bonjour, professeur....C'est un honneur de vous recevoir sur ce plateau!! Je crois savoir que vous êtes très pris, en ce moment, et que vous avez décliné toutes les autres invitations sur des plateaux TV?

Lupin : Et bien, c'est à dire qu'étant mort, je peux difficilement me déplacer sur un plateau de télévision....

Skeeter : Oui, et d'ailleurs je remercie la Mort qui a bien voulu nous prêter les professeurs de DCFM ayant périt...sinon on aurait dû faire l'émission avec comme seuls invités Lockhart et Ombrage, et je ne pense pas qu'on aurait eu une belle audience....Merci la Mort!!

°Applaudissements du public pour la grande Faucheuse.°

Skeeter : Bien, Professeur, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être considéré comme le meilleur professeur de DCFM?

Lupin : Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de bon ou de mauvais professeur....je veux dire, tous les professeur sont les meilleurs dans leur genre, nous sommes des êtres humains, avec des qualités et de def...

Skeeter : Hm. Excusez moi, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous raconter votre vie à chaque question, hein...Sinon ça va être trsè vite, heu, comment dire, chiant.

Lupin : Oui mais que voulez vous, quand je me met à parler, c'est comme si....

Skeeter (catégorique) : Non, c'est chiant. Je vous ai juste demandé, en gros, si vous étiez content d'être considéré comme le meilleur professeur de DCFM. Pas besoin de jouer les grands philosophes.

Lupin : Oui.

Skeeter : .... « Oui » quoi?

Lupin : bah, Oui, ça me plaît d'être considéré comme le meilleur professeur de DCFM!

Skeeter : Ha! Oui....Merci d'avoir répondu à la question 3h plus tard.....BREF. Comment et pourquoi êtes vous devenu professeur de DCFM?

Lupin(prenant tout à coup un air grave) °musique triste° : ....J'étais.....sans espoir, sans ambition........sans emploi, en fait. Et alors que j'arpentai tristement les rues de mon pauvre petit quartier Londonien, je tomba sur un vieil exemplaire de _la gazette du sorcier_ . Je le parcouru des yeux, sans y porter un grand intérêt. Puis, mon regard s'arrêta sur une de ces petites annonces que l'on trouve au dos du journal, et je lit que Dembledore était à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de DCFM...... ... Je su alors que ma vie allait enfin prendre un autre tournant...

Public : Awwwwww

Skeeter (essuyant une larme) : Ho c'est....si émouvant, professeur! °snif° Comment avez vous fait pour ne pas sombrer dans une déprime totale durant ces longues années de souffrance?

Lupin : Ho, c'est très simple....J'avais toujours sur moi °sort une barre de chocolat° du Chocolat Molka ! °Jingle de la pub du chocolat Molka ° Le chocolat Molka, y'a que ça qu'est bon pour moi !

Skeeter : Merci pour cette petite publicité....

Lupin : De rien! Je trouvait que cette émission manquait de coupures Pub....Pourtant je suis sûr que personne ne serait contre une petite page de publicité!! Que tout ceux qui veulent de la pub lèvent la main!!

°Il attend. Personne ne lève la main, que ce soit dans le public ou chez les lecteurs°

Skeeter : Bien.....veuillez vous rasseoir, professeur.

Lupin (embarrassé) : Oui.

Skeeter : Continuons....Est-ce que c'est dur d'être un loup garou?

Lupin : Très!! C'est un vrai supplice !! Tout d'abord, je suis de très mauvaise humeur...j'ai aussi une très forte envie de chocolat – Plus forte que d'habitude, en tout cas – J'ai trèèèèès mal au ventre, et je saigne énormément car mon sang arrive à saturation...Et ça pendant une semaine chaque mois!! Vraiment, je crois que personne ne souffre autant que moi....

Skeeter :....à part peut-être toutes les femmes....

Lupin : Les femmes? Pourquoi?

Skeeter ; Je vous croyais intelligent, professeur!

Lupin : Je le suis! Mais je ne connais pas tous les secrets des femmes!

Skeeter : ça, on avait compris, merci....Hmm. Aviez vous des préférences chez vos élèves et collègues?

Lupin : Bien sur! J'adorais Harry! C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à son père....sauf les yeux! Il a...

Skeeter ; Il a ceux de sa mère, oui, ça aussi, on commence à le savoir....

Lupin : Sinon je m'entendais bien avec les autres professeurs...Comme ils m'appréciaient déjà en tant qu'élève, je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'intégrer. Sauf Severus, évidement, qui n'avait toujours pas avalé la petite plaisanterie que lui avait faite Sirius....

Skeeter : Oui, c'est vrai, après tout, vous avez juste failli le bouffer. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il vous en veut.

Lupin : C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit!! Mais il est assez borné....

Skeeter : Bon...Je ne vous pose pas la question « est-ce que vous avez une petite am... »

Lupin (des étoiles dans les yeux) : VOUUUUUIIIII !!! JE SUIS FOU AMOUREUX DE NYMPHADOARA TONKS !!!!

°On entend une sonnerie de téléphone°

Skeeter : Professeur, nous avons votre femme en ligne.

Lupin : allooooo ma petite canne en sucre roux?

Tonks : NE M'APPELLE PAS « NYMPHADOA » !!!!

°Elle lui raccroche au nez°

Long silence dans la salle.

Skeeter : ....Des paroles choquantes, venant d'une femme n'aimant pas son prénom.

Lupin : Awww....C'est fou ce que je l'aime....Dommage qu'on soit morts....On avait encore pas mal de trucs à vivre.....°haussement d'épaules° Tant pis.

Skeeter : Regrettez vous de ne pas voir grandir votre fils?

Lupin (d'un ton désinvolte) : Non, non, du tout.

Skeeter ; Ha bon?

Lupin (agacé) : Évidement que j'aurais voulu voir mon fils grandir! C'est stupide comme question!

Skeeter : Tant mieux! Car nous avons un invité surprise!! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui!

Lupin : Teddy Lupin, à tout hasard?

Skeeter : ....Merci d'avoir gâché le suspens insoutenable....Tu peux entrer, Ted!

°Teddy entre sous les applaudissements du public. °

Teddy (la larme à l'oeil) : ..... .....Papa...

Lupin (idem): ........Teddy......

Teddy : .......Papa.......

Lupin : ........Teddy.......

Teddy : ..... .....Papa......

Lupin: ........Teddy.......

Skeeter : .....et ça peut durer encore longtemps......Sécurité!! Veuillez reconduire le jeune Teddy vers la sortie!

°Les agents de sécurité entraînent Ted vers la sortie, alors qu'il est toujours en train de murmurer « ....papa.... » °

Skeeter (d'un air grave) : ....Des images....émouvantes.....(reprenant un ton joyeux) Mais il faut tourner la page!! Vous êtes mort, maintenant, et on y peur rien!!

Lupin : Oui....Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que la mort? Un passage, rien de plus! La mort n'est que le prolongement de...

Skeeter : Un dernier mot pour notre prochain invité?

Lupin : Oui!! Pour être sur de ne pas être dépassé par ces élèves, un bon professeur se doit de toujours garder un oeil avisé et furtif sur eux!

Skeeter (à elle même) :Mais ils le font exprès ou quoi? (tout haut) : Merci, Professeur Lupin!Au revoir!

Lupin (se dirigeant vers la sortie) : Au revoir !

Skeeter : Nous restons dans la catégorie des professeurs compétents avec notre prochain invité ! Surtout, restez avec nous !


	4. Maugrey et Ombrage

**À Severus Rogue (alias Maryann, parce qu'elle y tient...XD) : désolée d'avoir fait passé Rémus pour plus bête qu'il ne l'est....je l'adore aussi, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je prend un malin plaisir à torturer mes personnages favoris (pas vrais Gilderoy? ^^) je serais encore plus méchante avec Sev', je pense, vu qu'il est de loin mon perso préféré....je verrais....**

Skeeter : Accueillons sans plus tarder, et sans tourner de l'oeil si possible °éclats de rire du public°, le professeur Alastor Maugrey!!

°Sous le même jingle crétin, Maugrey s'avance de sa démarche boiteuse, regardant furtivement le public ainsi que la caméra comme si il pouvait voir les téléspectateurs derrière leur écran. Il s'assoit en face de Rita°

Skeeter : Bonjour, professeur.

Maugrey : Mf. B'jour.

Skeeter (intimidée par le personnage) : ......Bien.....comment et pourquoi êtes vous devenu professeur de DCFM ?

Maugrey : Je n'ai jamais été prof de quoi que ce soit.

Skeeter : .....Pardon? M...Mais.....

Maugrey : Si vous z'aviez suivi l'histoire, vous auriez vu que j'ai passé 9 mois enfermé dans une malle. Alors à moins que vous vouliez faire un article intitulé « Maugrey Fol-Oeil, sa vie dans une malle », je vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez invité sur le plateau.

Skeeter (très embarrassée) : Oui....heu....bon....on peut peut-être passer à la question suivante.....

Maugrey (la coupant dans son élan): Franchement j' préférerais pas. Vous voyez, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, alors, comme je n'ai rien à faire dans cette émission débile qui porte sur les profs de DCFM, j'aimerais autant partir.

Public : HAAAAANNNNNN.......(vous savez, les bruits de veau que font certains élèves puériles quand un prof fait une remarque à un élève....T_T )

Skeeter (sèchement) : B..Bien! Parfait!Dans ce cas, quittez immédiatement le plateau!! Sécuritééééééé!! Foutez moi cet imposteur dehors!!

Maugrey : Pas la peine, j'peux très bien me foutre dehors tout seul. (à lui même) Et en plus, c'est MOI qu'ils traitent d'imposteur....

°Il s'exécute°

Skeeter : Faites venir le _vrai_ Maugrey....Enfin....je veux dire, le vrai faux....heu....celui qui a vraiment été prof de....ho et puis vous m'avez compris!

Assistante : Mmm je suis désolée; Mrs. Mais la production nous interdit d'amener de dangereux Mangemorts sur le plateau.

Skeeter : Quoi? Et l'autre allumé avec son turban?

Assistante : Le professeur Quirell, Mrs?

Skeeter : Non, non, le professeur Lockhart. °voyant le regard ahuri de l'assistante° ....Évidement le professeur Quirell!!

Assistante : ...Lui, il n'était pas dangereux....

Skeeter (grommelant) : Grml....bien....amenez donc la prochaine invitée....

Assistante : Je vais la chercher.

°Une espèce de masse rose bonbon débarque sur le plateau en gloussant°

°Le public veut lui lancer des tomates.°

°Comme le public n'a pas de tomates à lancer, le public lui lance des chaises.°

Skeeter (à elle même) : Grml....et elle, elle est pas dangereuse, peut-êt... (voyant Ombrage qui s'assoit en face d'elle) Dolorès ! Ma chère amie!!

Ombrage : Riiitaaa !!! Comment vas-tu?

°Les deux femmes les plus détestées des fans se font la bise°

Skeeter : Très bien!! Et toi?

Ombrage : Comme ci, comme ça.....tu sais que, depuis mon séjour à Poudlard, je suis devenue pensionnaire à Ste Mangouste?

Skeeter( prenant un air innocent) : Vraiment? Hooo ma chérie, je suis vraiment, désolée....si j'avais su, je t'aurais rendue visite....

Un spectateur (visiblement à bout de nerf): ON PEUT COMMENCER L'INTERVIEW, OUI?

°hochements de tête approbateurs du reste du public°

Skeeter : Heu....alors, Dolorès....Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être, d'après les sondages, le personnage le plus détesté des fans?.....Sans vouloir te vexer, _ma chérie_.

Ombrage : °gloussement° Hm!hm! Moi? Personnage le plus détesté? Ne dis pas de bêtise, tout le monde admire mon sens des valeurs, et tout le monde m'ad...

°Elle se prend une chaise en pleine face°

Ombrage : Ail! Vous le regretterez ! Sachez que je suis très haut placée au ministère!! Je dénoncerais ce qui doit être dénoncer! J'améliorerais ce qui doit être améliorer! Je supprimerais ce qui doit être supprimer! Je nettoierais ce qui dois être nettoyé!! Je...

°elle se prend une autre chaise, lancée par la journaliste, cette fois°

Skeeter : Désolée,Tu partais en live, là.

Ombrage : J'ai maaaaaaaaal...

Skeeter : Je te dirais bien que j'ai pas fait exprès de lancer cette chaise, mais « je ne dois pas mentir »....°sourire forcé° ._ma chérie_....

Ombrage : Et tu as raison....°sourire forcé° _Ma chérie_....

Skeeter : Bien....y'a des élèves que tu aimais ou détestais particulièrement?

Ombrage : Bien sûr! Je dois dire que j'adorais le jeune Drago Malefoy et sa bande....Des élèves modèles , ces petits....jamais vous ne les verrez essayer de jouer les héros en combattant les forces du mal...

Skeeter (à elle même) : Évidement puisqu'ils _sont_ du côté des forces du mal....(à voix haute) Et question professeurs?

Ombrage : J'éprouve une profonde répugnance pour cet ....Albus Dembledore....Non mais, pour qui il se prend, avec ces airs supérieurs?

Skeeter(ironique) :C'est vrai, ça! Il se la pète comme si il étais le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, non mais c'est dingue!

Ombrage : Et puis, il y avait aussi cette....Trelounet....heu...Trelawney...enfin, la grande cruche qui ressemble à une libellule....

Skeeter (toujours ironique): Pourtant, le crapaud que tu es devrais apprécier les libellules, non?

Ombrage : Et puis l'autre, là....Hagrid....si peu...._coiffé_....

Skeeter (ricanant) : T'es de mèche avec Lockhart, ou quoi?

°Le public ricane°

Ombrage : Qui?

Skeeter : Le beau blond avec le sourire Colgate qui sait même pas comment il s'appelle....

Ombrage : Ha oui! °Sourire rêveur° ....Lui! Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs....il est célibataire? Vous croyez qu'il aime le rose?

Skeeter : Lâche l'affaire....c'est justement parcqu'il est le genre d'homme qui adoooore le rose que ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre vous....

Ombrage : ....Dommage....je n'ai plus qu'à me rabattre sur le seul bel homme qui ne m'est jamais aimée....

Skeeter : Rusard? Fudge?

Ombrage (indignée) : Non! Je parlais de Rogue, bien sûr!

Skeeter (blasée) : Mais arrêtez de croire que vous êtes aimé de Rogue, tous!! Vous vous mettez des faux espoirs et quand je vais l'interviewer sur « quel sont les professeurs que vous appréciez », y'en a qui vont pleurer!!

Ombrage : Tu es jalouse, c'est tout!

Skeeter : Moi? Jalouse de qui....pas de toi, quand même?

Ombrage : Ne le nies pas!! Tu es jalouse de moi depuis la maternelle!

Skeeter : Je serais jalouse de toi le jour où Rogue sortira danser la tectonique dans les boîtes de nuit le samedi soir habillé en tutu rose !!

°Les deux femmes se lèvent de leur siège et se foudroient du regard.°

Skeeter : Biiiiiiieeennn.....J'ai été raaavie de te revoir, _ma chérie_...

Ombrage : Moi de même,_ ma chérie_....

Skeeter : Maintenant, je te prierais de quitter le plateau, _ma chérie_....

Ombrage : Pas de problème, _ma chérie_....

Public : BAS-TON! BAS-TON !

°Ombrage tourne les talons et se dirige vers la sortie, en évitant de justesse la table que Skeeter vient de lui balancer.°

Skeeter (criant à l'adresse de Ombrage qui est déjà dans les coulisses) : DESOLEE , _MA CHERIE_, LA TABLE M'A ECHAPPEE DES MAINS !! .... Bien, cher public, notre émission touche à sa fin....il ne nous reste plus qu'un invité...°air mystérieux° .mais pas le moindre.....

°Musique dramatique genre « TIN TIN TIN..... » °

**à suiiiiivre !!**


	5. Severus Rogue and Cie

**Voili-voilou!! Déjà le dernier chapitre !! (que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !^^)**

**Le moment est venu de faire un petit discours digne des musics Awards : °larme à l'oeil° Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue....les lecteurs, les reviewers (j'ai inventé un mot, là, non?) et aussi mon père et ma mère sans qui je ne serais pas là, mon chat, mon poisson rouge (si tu me lis, je t'aime Némo!) ainsi que tous les gens que je conn...°on me lance une chaise en pleine gu...° Ok! J'arrête!! ^^ Fin du suspense, place au dernier chapitre! °TADADAAAA°**

Skeeter (l'air sérieux) :...Mesdames et Messieurs....Ladys and Gentlemen....Senoras y Senores.... Dans quelques instants, le personnage le plus détesté des héros de Harry Potter, qui est aussi l'un des personnages les plus populaires auprès des fans, va prendre place sur le plateau....Je vous demanderais à tous, (oui, vous aussi chers lecteurs!) à faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements....que dis-je? Je veux une Standing Ovation! Pour le seul, l'unique, l'irremplaçable, le puissant, le courageux, le ténébreux.... °roulements de tambours° PETER PETTIGREW !!!

°LONNNNNG SILENCE°

Skeeter :....Oops...désolée, je me suis trompée dans mes fiches....je reprend.... Je veux une Standing Ovation pour le seul, l'unique, l'irremplaçable, SEVERUS ROOOOOGUE !!!

°Rogue s'avance sur le plateau, sur la musque de Star Wars quand Dark Vador se pointe (vous savez, le « .TIN. TIN TIN TIN, TIN TIN TIN! » je le fais bien, hein?^^), sa cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui, sous les cris euphoriques du public°

Skeeter (tout sourire): Bonjour, professeur!

Rogue (sans aucune expression)) :Bonjour. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d' être là.

Skeeter (ironique): Oui, ça se voit.

°Rogue se lève de sa chaise et lance THE regard à Skeeter°

Rogue : Comment? Vous OSEZ me manquer de respect? Très bien. 2056985643 points de moins sur votre salaire.

Skeeter : Mais...

Rogue : ET 4568342649 points de moins sur votre permis de transplaner.

Skeeter : Mais pourquoi?

Rogue (faisant semblant de réfléchir) : Ho, je n'sais pas....Hmmm... parce que j'en ai envie? Niark niark.

° Silence pesant dans la salle. (à part un gogo dans le public qui lâche « Haaaaan coup d'pression! »)°

Et là, c'est le drame : Tout le plateau, Skeeter y compris, Severus exclu, éclate de rire.

Rogue : ....Pourquoi riez vous?

Skeeter : Huhuhuhuhu!! ça c'est notre Sevy !!

Rogue (haussant un sourcil) : Pardon?

Skeeter (tapotant le dos du dit Sevy) : Huhuhuhu!! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on vous aime! Méchant, sarcastique et sadique! Huhuhu!

°Elle s'arrête de rire quand elle voit le regard de tueur de Sevy-chou-adoré-qu'on-aime-tous-énormément-mais-qui-fait-un-peu-peur-quand-même°

Skeeter (à elle même) Merlin, ce regard....(à haute voix) Hm. Bien, professeur Rogue, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'un des personnages les plus aimés des fans?

Rogue : Je suis l'un des personnages les plus aimés des fans?

Skeeter : Bien sûr! Alors, ça vous fait quoi?

Rogue (à lui même) OoooO je suis aiméééé!! c'est géniaaaaal!! Que je suis heureuuuuux!! snif. Ça me donne envie de pleurer....Awww... (A haute voix, reprenant une expression neutre) Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Franchement, savoir que je suis aimé de petits no life qui feraient mieux de lire des livres plus constructifs que ce genre de bouquin pour morveux, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de réjouissant.

Skeeter (ironique) C'est vrai que vous êtes tellement peu habitué à être aimé que vous ne pouvez que mal le prendre....huhuhu!

°Rogue ne réagit pas.°

°Rogue fouille dans son sac à dos rose fuschia qui se trouve à ses pieds°

°Rogue sors un gros livre de Potions de son sac à dos rose fuschia qui se trouve à ses pieds.°

Skeeter :....Professeur...Vous...vous faites quoi, là?

Rogue : Il me semble évident que je vais vous aplatir ce volume de « 1001 plantes et herbes magiques » épais de 5 cm sur votre immonde tête blonde.

°Long Silence°

°Le public et Skeeter éclatent de nouveau de rire°

Rogue : Quoi?

Skeeter : Huhuhuhu!! Oh Vous alors....in-cor-ri-gi-ble!

Rogue : Mais, heu! Je vais vraiment vous taper!!

Skeeter : Huhuhuhu! Oui, c'est ça....(reprenant son sérieux) Rasseillez vous, Severus.

°Il se rassoit, se disant que si il tuait Skeeter en direct devant 10 millions de téléspectateurs, il aurait du mal à fournir un alibi.°

Skeeter : Alors, professeur, comment et pourquoi êtes vous devenu professeur de DCFM?

Rogue (hausse les deux sourcils, cette fois!) Votre question est tellement stupide que je ne vais même pas gaspiller ma salive pour vous répondre....

Skeeter °énervée°: Bon, OK, parfait!! Faites votre tête de mûle ! Faites votre p'tit rebèle, là! Oooouh C'est vrai vous me faites peur!! Mais vous voulez pas répondre, et ben répondez pas! On en a rien à foutre! Tout le monde sais que vous avez la rage pacque' avant de devenir ENFIN professeur de DCFM, vous avez dû voir passer devant vous un allumé avec un turban sur la tête, un crétin qui sait pas compté jusqu'à 0,5 °air rêveur° Mais qui a un sourire à tomber...aww...°reprend son air normal° Un loup garou, un gras qui en fait était pas le gars qu'il disait être et un horrible crapaud rose!

Rogue (égal à lui même) : .....C'est bon, vous avez fini?

Skeeter (très remontée) : OUIIIIIIIII !!!!

Rogue : Bien, alors reprenez votre respiration °attends que Skeeter récupère ° Voilà, c'est bien...Inspirez, expirez....voilà, et maintenant, on peut peut-être poursuivre l'interview?

Skeeter : Fiou...Oui...désolée...c'est le café....

Rogue (comme si il parlait à une malade mentale): Oui, c'est ça, Riri...c'est le café....

Skeeter : Bien, professeur....Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu depuis les coulisses, mais apparemment, certains professeurs ne sont pas insensibles à vos charmes...

Rogue (s'en fout comme de sa première petite culotte) : Ha bon...

Skeeter : Oui...heu...Oh, à tout hasard, Gigi, vous le trouvez comment?

Rogue : Qui?

Skeeter : Lui!

Rogue : Vous?

Skeeter : Qui?

Rogue : Eux!

Skeeter : Nous?

Rogue : Elles!

Skeeter : Heu....de quoi on parlait avant de partir en cacahuète, là....

Rogue : Je sais plus....de « Gigi », je crois....

Skeeter : Ha oui, lui. Je parlais de Lockhart qui vous trouve vachement à son goût.

Rogue : Et bah pas moi.

Skeeter : Il n'est pas à votre goût?

Rogue : Non, je voulais dire que moi, je ne me trouve pas à mon goût.

Skeeter (des étoiles dans les yeux) : DONC vous le trouvez à votre goût!

Rogue : Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai dit que...

°Rogue est interrompu car quelqu'un lui cache les yeux pour lui faire un « coucou qui c'est? »°

Rogue : Je sais pas qui c'est mais il va se prendre un gros dictionnaire sur la tête si il arrête pas de suite son petit jeu.

°Rogue se retourne et voit « Gigi »°

Rogue : Mais....MAIS QU'EST-CE VOUS FOUTEZ LA, VOUS?

Lockhart : Awww je savais que j'étais votre préféré! Je l'ai tout de suite senti! Et dire que de tous vos soupirants, c'est °sourire charmeur° Moi que vous avez choisi! En même temps, c'est normal, je suis beau, sexy, intelligent, attirant...

Rogue : Très modeste....

Lockhart : Mo...quoi? °fait un sourire crétin° Je ne connais pas ce mot....

Rogue : Laissez tomber. Votre cerveau vient juste d'enregistrer que vous vous appeliez Gilderoy Lockhart, faut pas trop lui en demander en si peu de temps.

Lockhart : Peu importe. Je sais que vous m'aimez, c'est l'essentiel.

Rogue : C'est moi ou il est totalement con?

Lockart : Partons à Hawai ensemble....

Rogue : Nan mais....il est _vraiment_ con!

°Lockhart le sert dans ses bras°

Rogue : Autant pour moi! Il est juste suicidaire!

°Ombrage fait irruption sur le plateau, et se précipite sur Lockhart°

Ombrage : Lache-le tout de suite espèce de ....heu....espèce de toi!

Skeeter (ironique) : ça , c'est envoyé, _ma chérie!_

Lockhart : Désolée, madame, mais je vais être contraint de repousser votre étreinte, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Ombrage : Je suis pas en train de t'étreindre, imbécile!! J'essaie de t'étrangler!

Lockhart (tout sourire) : Ha, dans ce cas ça change tout! Je vous demanderais tout de même de me lâcher, vous allez me décoiffer....

Rogue (envahi d'une grande lassitude) : Je suis envahi d'une grande lassitude.° regarde les deux crétins se battre ° HOW ! Ça suffit, maintenant !! Vous commencez à ma saouler!

°Ombrage de relâche pas sa prise, mais n'étant pas très forte, Lockhart continue de sourire et de penser qu'il s'agit d'une de ces fans hystériques°

°Le public est déchaîné et hurle « BAS-TON! BAS-TON! »°

Skeeter (habillée en pom pom girl) : GI-GI ! GI-GI!! VAS-Y !!

Ombrage : Bah! Et moi?

Skeeter (moins enthousiasme) Ha oui.... Dolly,Dolly, courage.

°Hermione débarque sur le plateau (me demandez pas ce qu'elle fait là.)°

Hermione : Non mais vous n'avez pas honte? Vous êtes en train de briser tous les principes de la télévision! Tout ce pourquoi les sorciers se sont battus pour obtenir cette invention moldue! Regardez vous, on dirais de vraies bêtes sauvages!! Et....heu....Pourquoi vous vous battez, en fait?

Rogue : Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils se battent pour moi, Granger. Ou plus précisément, pour mon...coeur.

Hermione (en mode rageuse) : QUOI!!! °se mêle à la bagarre° Vous faites pas d'illusions, il est à MOI!!

Ombrage : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous?

Lockhart : Hooo!! Encore une fan!

°Pendant que les trois (bon, ok, pendant que les deux femmes et que Lockhart s'extasie sur sa popularité) enragés se battent à mort, Harry fait irruption sur le plateau.°

Harry : STOP!! VOUS DITES N'IMPORTE QUOI!! IL N'AIME QUE MOI!!

°Harry se mêle à son tour à la bagarre, tandis que Rogue se pince l'arrête de son gros nez°

Drago (sortant d'on ne sait où, en même temps on s'en fout) : HORS DE QUSTION!! JE NE ME LAISSERAIS PAS VOLER MON AMOUR DE PROF DE POTION PAR UN CRAPAUD, UN CRETIN, UNE SANG DE BOURBE OU UN BALAFRE !!

Lockhart : ....Ou il voit un crétin, lui? °sort un miroir de sa poche° Ha oui! °sourire charmeur° Moi!

Petit à petit, Sirius, Rémus, James, Lily, Voldy, Dumby, McGo, Dobby, Hedwige, Justin Flin Fluch...FLinch Flech.....heu...bref et tous les fans de Sevy (ne vous cachez pas, je vous vois! ^^) rentrent dans la mêlée, tous pour prouver qu'ils sont l'élu du coeur de Severus.

Skeeter (criant pour couvrir les hurlements des catcheurs et du public déchaîné) : BIEN !! MERCI D'AVOIR SUIVI L'EMISSION !! NOUS ESPERONS VOUS REVOIR TRES VITE!! SEVERUS, UN MOT POUR LA FIN!!

Severus : OUI!!! RENDEZ MOI UN SERVICE : LA PROCHAINE FOIS, LAISSEZ MOI MOURIR EN PAIX !

Skeeter : C'ETAIT RI...°évite une chaise° RITA SKEETER POUR « C'EST PAS A VOUS D'LE DIRE! » AU REVOIIIIIRE !!

°Jingle suivit du générique de fin ponctué par les « maintenant ça suffit! » de Rogue.°

**Fin ......**

**Bref....Ce chapitre est vraiment partit en live.... lol. Grosses bises à tous! **


End file.
